Tired
by anniegirl132
Summary: Sasori has to go on a late night solo mission, leaving Deidara alone at the base. Deidara can't fall asleep and then a storm comes in, only making things worse.


**I am tired right now, so I don't have the energy to work on one of my other stories, but I had inspiration for this, if that makes any sense…. And in this Deidara is a kid (like 5 or 6 years old). Well, hope you like it, even if it is a bit short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**. . . . .**

"But danna, why do you have to go out so late?" Deidara asked, yawning quietly. It was actually only about 7:00, but for a kid of Deidara's age that felt a lot later.

"Because, brat, leader-san has a mission for me. I'll be back later tonight," Sasori answered.

"Okay un," Deidara said, waving goodbye to his danna as the redhead exited the base and began to walk along the dirt path leading away. Deidara didn't like it when Sasori had missions that meant he wouldn't be there at night. He hated the dark, one of the reasons he loved the brightness of his explosions. But that wasn't the only reason why. Whenever night fell, something about the base just took on a creepy feeling. Alone, it scared Deidara a bit, making it feel nearly impossible for him to fall asleep.

Sasori's presence gave him a sort of comfort that eliminated that feeling when he was there. He made Deidara feel safe. Because whenever they were on missions, or whenever Deidara felt scared, Sasori was always there to protect and help him. It gave the blonde a sense of security that he'd never felt before he'd met Sasori. But when Sasori was gone, that feeling of being safe disappeared and he was never able to fall asleep.

Yawning again and rubbing tiredly at his eyes, Deidara quietly walked back to his and Sasori's room. He trudged over to his art desk, climbing onto the chair and taking out a lump of clay. Whenever Sasori had these overnight missions, Deidara would usually spend most of his time working with his clay as it helped to calm him down and make him happy. He suppressed another yawn as he began to shape the clay into the basic form of a bird. He began to shape it more until it vaguely resembled a hawk with its winds spread out. After he finished adding the finer details, he noticed it definitely wasn't his finest work. But he did mind too much, he was going to blow it up later anyways.

He stood up and stretched, before walking into the bathroom and washing the clay from his hands. After drying them off, he went back into the room and sat down on the edge of his bed. A quick glance at the clock told him it was already 10:30. _Hmm, didn't know it's been that long, _ he thought absentmindedly, rubbing at his eyes once gain. He laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. After a few minutes he felt his eyelids beginning to droop until they finally closed. But his eyes snapped open only seconds later when he remembered that Sasori wasn't there. As he sat back up and looked around the room he got that creepy felling that the base seemed to give him on nights when he was in the room alone.

Deidara was startled as a loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the base. _Why tonight of all nights? _He wondered, taking a pillow from the head of his bed and hugging it to his chest. He hated thunderstorms almost as much as he hated his danna not being there. While they could be loud and bright just like his art, he couldn't control them. With his sculptures, he could choose when it exploded, where it went off, and how big the blast would be. He supposed that in away thunderstorms could be considered art too, but they still scared him.

Because not only could the flashes of lightning be dangerous to anyone outside, but the bangs of thunder always caught him off guard and always scared him. And the rain only even disintegrated his clay or caused him to get sick. So he honestly didn't like storms, and they were only making his current situation feel worse.

Deidara's eyes widened as a flash of lightning lit up the room, causing the shadows look like monsters that were coming to get him, especially the shadows of Sasori's puppets. He buried his face into the pillow he was hugging to himself and let out a quiet whimper. Honestly, he hated seeming and feeling so weak and helpless, but sometimes- such as now- he just couldn't help it.

Outside the rain pound on the roof and Deidara could hear the wind whistling through the air. At another particularly loud crash of thunder Deidara flinched, but suddenly thought of something. _I wonder if Sasori-no-danna is okay in this storm. _It was a though that made the blonde begin to worry. He knew the rain was bad for Sasori's puppets and could probably delay the mission too. Sasori had said that he'd be back later that night, but with this weather he may not actually arrive until the morning.

And Deidara had no idea what kind of mission Sasori had even been sent on._ What if it was dangerous_? He felt his worry intensify. Deidara knew that Sasori was a strong ninja, he had no doubt about that. But even really strong ninja could be sometimes caught off guard or defeated. Another bang of thunder and another whimper. Deidara hugged the pillowed tighter to his chest as thoughts of what could have happened or what could be happening flashed through his head. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, and he bit his lip. _I need to stop worrying, I'm sure danna is fine,_ he tried to reassure himself. But as the minuets went by and Sasori had still yet to return, Deidara began to cry.

"Brat, what are you doing still up?" At the sound of his voice, Deidara's head snapped up and he scrambled off of the bed and ran to Sasori. The redhead knelt own and picked Deidara up, who was burying his face into Sasori's shirt.

"What's wrong Deidara?" he asked, beginning to gently rub circles into the blonde's back.

"I-I missed you un," Deidara mumbled, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Well I'm back. But you should get to sleep, you sound tired," he said quietly, walking over to Deidara's bed and setting him on it, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Night danna," Deidara murmured, already half asleep.

"Goodnight brat," Sasori replied, allowing a small smile to form on his face.

**. . . .**

**So, good or bad? Please review and tell me what you thought, I love reviews! And thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
